The global market for lithium-ion batteries and lithium metal batteries is rapidly expanding. With the expansion of the lithium battery market, the need for air transport of the batteries is also expected to grow.
Lithium batteries are identified as dangerous goods. Air cargo holds are designed to carry multiple kinds and classifications of cargo, from perishable and non-perishable goods to dangerous goods. This requires the aircraft and air crews to have capabilities and systems to respond to an array of different fire types. An acceptable single best approach, methodology or system for dealing with all types of fires has not been identified. To date, no satisfactory method has been identified or accepted by the air transport industry and its worldwide governing bodies to deal with the fire hazards associated with the air transport of lithium metal or lithium ion batteries.